Chains of Desires
by Lile Uchiha
Summary: This is YAOI! When Kakashi find's Gaara Spying on him then decides to sleep wiht the boy, And Zabuza finds out, this really wont end well. KakashixGaara KakashixZabuza GaaraxZabuza
1. I thought it was only me

Chains of desires:

Chapter one: I thought it was only me.

The redhead growled at the Gray haired ninja before him, He was chained to a tree by his waist with his hands pinned above his head. "Why resist?" asked the gray haired ninja known as Kakashi. Gaara was silent his crystalline blue eyes narrowing on Kakashi. He growled trying to escape form his bondage. Kakashi chuckled walking close to him his face only inches from his own. Gaara's breath quickened, as he tried to flinch away from him. "Leave me alone I just needed to see the Hokage!" he shouted. "..And was Spying on my part of the plan?" asked Kakashi. "…" he was silent once again. Kakashi lifted Gaara's head and pressed his lips on his. Gaara tried to pull away but naturally kissed back, while doing this Kakashi slipped a black Collar and leash around Gaara's pale skin. Gaara pulled back. "I'm not a dog!" he retorted. Kakashi chuckled "...Of course not…you just need to learn to obey your superiors" he stated pulling the leash as the chains broke, Gaara was on his knees. He looked up trying to pull away from the Ninja, but to no avail.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Gaara as Kakashi pulled the Leash tighter towards him. Gaara stood up. Kakashi pressed his bare chest against Gaara's kissing his roughly his tounge exploring the Young Kazekage's mouth; Gaara kissed him back with more passion. Kakashi moved away "...Why kiss me back?" he asked smirking. Gaara smirked tacking Kakashi to the ground; Kakashi was surprised but didn't mind.

It took them about 5 minutes to get undressed and run to the nearby showers Kakashi pushing Gaara up against the wall of the last shower both nude, 'FUCK!' thought Gaara. As Kakashi ran his hands down his pale smooth skin.

"Oh faster" moaned Gaara as Kakashi thrust in and out of him with great force while Pumping Gaara's cock as well Gaara had turned the shower on and his moans could be heard over the hiss of the hot water. Kakashi groaned in pleasure as he felt himself get really hard inside Gaara as he thrust as deep as he could go, their bodies moving as one pulse.

"..Oh Kakashi harder" moaned Gaara feeling he was near his climax his cock throbbing as Kakashi kept jacking him off. Kakashi groaned then screamed "GGGAAAAARRRRAAA!" Gaara at hearing his name screamed so passionately came all over kakashi's hand and part of his own lower area. Kakashi as well feeling Gaara Cum Stiffened as he came inside Gaara some of the Cum dripping down his legs Gaara was panting "...My turn" he said moving behind Kakashi and thrusting himself inside him Kakashi gasped at first this was unexpected "….but isn't this called rape if I am not willing?" he asked him. Gaara chuckled "...but you are willing" he hissed starting to thrust slowly as he jacked off Kakashi; kakashi's back arched as Gaara thrusted into his so forcefully. He enjoyed it a lot.

After a forceful entrance Gaara had Kakashi moaning his name, he smirked as he kept thrusting, He felt himself start sweating though barley noticeable through the wet hiss of the showers. Soon they heard another male Shout Gaara instantly turned to get pushed away form Kakashi. "He's mine! Said the dark skinned man who looked like Zabuza. Gaara instantly grabbed his clothe and ran, Kakashi turned the shower off and dressed and faced Zabuza "….." he was silent.


	2. the entire thing's you said

Chapter 2: Those entire thing's you said.

Zabuza glared darkly at Kakashi "….why did you do that…especially with that kid!" he shouted Slapping Kakashi. Kakashi took a few steps back and held his cheek, "….he deserved it he was spying on me. Besides I didn't like it at-"he was cut off "LIAR!" shouted Zabuza pinning Kakashi up against a tree and holding his hands above his head.

"..Don't play foolish with me Kakashi" stated Zabuza His piercing black eyes narrowing at Kakashi. "..I heard everything" he hissed. Kakashi looked away '...shit he caught me in a lie' he thought "...I only wanted to see the boy's skills" he stated "...really" stated Zabuza kind of stunned He let Kakashi go and backed up actually believing Kakashi's lie. "..I mean I would never hurt the one I love" he stated smiling behind his mask.

Zabuza sighed hugging Kakashi to him. Gaara unfortunately had been watching. He glared at the couple a slight tear in his eye '…so it was a lie?' he asked himself before walking off.

Kakashi smirked "...I should get back to my squad" he stated Zabuza nodded and let him go slowly walking away.

He slowly walked to the bridge "...Your late Sensei!" stated Naruto. Sasuke was silent. And Sakura was reading a magazine. She put it away. Kakashi smiled again behind his mask "...well...I'm sorry for being late an Eagle stole my hat and I had to chase after it. "...umm...then where's your hat?' asked Naruto and Sakura in unison "...well I couldn't find the eagle." Stated Kakashi happily.

Kakashi was reading Make-out Paradise as the Genin were Training with each other.

He sighed "...alright that's enough for today class" he stated boredly.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke left to go get some Ramen as soon as they were out of sight Zabuza leapt down. "..Glad they're gone" he stated smirking slightly. Kakashi sighed "...Seems so" he said turning towards him. Zabuza smiled as he pinned Kakashi to a tree.

End of chapter sorry my chapters are short but I like short chapters that way I know there is more to look forward to, also if you have any good ideas of what I can add please tell me in a review


	3. love or addiction

Chapter 3: Love or addiction?

Zabuza undid his face wrapping as well as pulling down Kakashi's mask. He smirked and pressed their lips together, of course Kakashi didn't mind he just kissed back.

Gaara was watching with eyes of hatetred. Soon he noticed them removing each others clothe, his eyes watered '...Kakashi…am I just an addiction to you?' he thought to himself. As he watched as they became one pulse of moaning and movements. '..I Will not just be a fuck buddy' he thought jumping down "…STOP!" he yelled nearly in tears, his crystalline blue eyes gleaming with tears. Zabuza ignored him biting he back of Kakashi's neck as he kept thrusting into him Kakashi moaned " Oh Zabuza" he moaned in pleasure, his voice sounded much more passionate than when he had screamed Gaara's name.

After about Thirty minutes of standing there Gaara finally ran off '...seems that I am just and addiction after all…this happens every time.' He thought. He could still heard Kakashi and Zabuza's moans coming from a distance.

Kakashi and Zabuza fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, now fully clothed.

Gaara sat by a river crying into his arms, why did Kakashi think of him only as an addiction, and not a lover, to Kakashi he was just a fuck buddy. '..Am I just a fuck buddy?' he thought to himself before going back to his hotel room and falling asleep to his thoughts.

_Is this what I had asked for?_

_Is this just a dream?_

_Maybe I'll wake up and he'll be right beside me?_

_Maybe I am Just an Addiction after all….._

……_.I won't wait on anyone….but him……._

End of chapter I will be Updating as soon as I get about 3 good reviews I already have the chapters in mind and as well this will be about a 7-9 chapter fan fiction, maybe more depending on how much people like it.


	4. Why?

Chapter 4: Why me?

_Why is my heart such a battle ground?_

_Why can't I be more like Zabuza?_

_Why me?_

These were the thoughts running through Gaara's head as he woke up in the morning he wiped his eyes and put on more eyeliner. He sighed getting dressed in his easily fitting clothe, he was paler than usual, he sighed going outside and back to where Zabuza and Kakashi were sleeping. Kakashi was gone but Zabuza was there.

'..I wonder' he thought curling up under Zabuza's arm where Kakashi had been he soon drifted back to sleep.

_Why am I attracted to him? He's my lover's lover…or am I still a Fuck buddy?_

_Wait! why does my neck feel wet. Who's licking me?_

Gaara woke up to Zabuza's hot mouth softly sucking on his neck, Gaara moaned softly "...so seems Kakashi's little protégé has come to see how good I am from Kakashi" he whispered into Gaara's ear before nibbling on it. Gaara let out another moan.

Zabuza slowly started to undress the small red head. He smirked as Gaara didn't resist. Gaara had wanted to see how Zabuza was, and why Kakashi liked him so. Zabuza bit down on his neck. Gaara groaned in pain. Zabuza smirked and licked the now small pool of trickling blood from his neck.

You could hear Gaara's moans form about a miles radius As Zabuza was thrusting himself into his while as well jacking off Gaara; Gaara had his hands on Zabuza's shoulders and was rocking with him as he thrust. "..Z-Zabuza…st- uh" He groaned trying to tell Zabuza to stop but he couldn't say the words right.

Gaara Panted as this pulsation continued for about the next two hours soon Zabuza had came, and feeling Zabuza cum Made Gaara himself cum, they lay panting in the grass. "..So Kid….how do you think I am compared top Kakashi?" he asked Gaara who had his eyes closed tightly.

"…good" he muttered his breath slowly going back to normal. Kakashi walked up "Hey Zabuz- "he was cut off by the sight of their naked bodies laying side by side "…now we're even Kakashi" Zabuza muttered dressing and leaving the boy bare and lying in the grass. Kakashi glared at Zabuza "…very funny. You owe the boy an apology" he stated harshly. Zabuza grunted then walked off. Kakashi sighed "...if you walk off…. Then we're over" he yelled. Zabuza continued walking. Kakashi looked down a tear falling down his half masked face.

Gaara got dressed and looked up at Kakashi "...I'm sorry I did this. I broke you two up" he stated sadly. Kakashi sighed "...no I was going to do this a long time ago…" he stated. Gaara sighed "...well. Then what does this mean between us?' he asked Kakashi.

"..A new chapter to our story together." He stated smiling behind his mask at the young beautiful redhead.

End of this chapter alright I lied I didn't get the 3 reviews but ah well I love typing this fan- Fiction. Well I hope y

U like this chapter I know I am mean sometimes but ah well I can't help it, still this will be about a 7 chapter one. So it may be a while before I get the other chapters.


End file.
